


A time for truths

by orphan_account



Series: A day in the life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9017608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Still a sucky writer, however I have two days off consecutively so I shall write.





	

Dean was getting ready for his date, well not really date but his dinner with Cas. He decided on a deep green button up shirt and a pair of black slacks. He and Cas had decided to meet at the restaurant, of course they were taking the kids with them. 

"Dad, is this OK?" Harrison came in wearing a salmon shirt and a pair of grey slacks. 

"Yeah buddy. Here let me fix your hair."

"Dad, grandma said that you and Mr. Urich used to date. Are Iris and Tarrant going to be my siblings?"

"Yes we used to date. Our senior year I made a huge mistake. Now I don't regret you. I could never regret you, however I do regret the choices I made. I loved Cas so much that I ended up hurting him. As far as you getting siblings, we'll have to see about that. Now we have to go. We have to meet them at the restaurant."

 

* * *

 

"Daddy!!" Iris yelled out. Cas ran to her room, scared that something was wrong. 

"What's wrong baby?" 

"Tarrant won't wear his purple shirt. He said its too girly. I told him that Harry is wearing pink."

"Irecabeth James, you called me like you were dying because your brother refuses to wear the shirt you picked out? Baby, you can't do that, OK? I thought you were hurt. Now let's go." 

 

 

 

Cas and Dean and their gang of kids met up at a local Italian restaurant. They had reservations at seven and it was already seven fifteen and they weren't seated yet. 

"Dad, can we go play?"

"Tarrant, there aren't any games here. I'll tell you what. If we're not seated in fifteen minutes, we can go Dave and Busters, if that's OK with Dean and Harrison."

"Cas, I don't see why we just don't go there now."

 

 

 

As the kids were playing games, Dean and Cas finally got a chance to meet up. 

"Cas, I'm really sorry. I know I messed up, but I hope we could be friends. I know you probably don't trust me, but I want you in my life. You know, Harry asked me if Iris and Tarrant were going to be his siblings."

"Shut up Dean. You and I both know that we're going to get married and have another kid. So why prolong the inevitable. I think we should do a couple dates and see where that leads. However, I do have one question. Who is Harrison's mother?"

"I desperately hoped you wouldn't have asked that. But if you really want to know, Zoë is his mom." 

"OK. Well I'm not going to look at him differently. I love you Dean, therefore, I love your son."

Dean leaned over and captured Cas' lips with his. "I love you too Cas. Always."

As if on cue all three kids made gagging noises. "Hey Uncle Sammy lost to Aunt Kelsey. She said you guys get together like in the next month. Uncle Sammy said it'd be a few months."

"Oh God. I love our family. Let's go home." Dean looked at Cas with so much love and adoration in his eyes. 

"would you guys like to come by tonight? I'm sure Iris and Tarrant would love for Harry to stay over."

"Well what are we waiting for."

**Author's Note:**

> Still a sucky writer, however I have two days off consecutively so I shall write.


End file.
